Pretty Little Liars: The Return of A
by DirectingMyLife
Summary: Can you keep a secret? Years after the mystery of 'A' was solved, a fresh batch of teens are settling into Rosewood High. With the small, quiet town seemingly back to the way it once was, a mysterious chain of events causes three new students to have their feathers rustled. Together they must unite to figure out who is causing trouble and who is transforming into Rosewood's new A.
1. The Mysterious A Returns

_The Mysterious **A** Returns_

 **Rosewood Police Department – Present Day**

Detective Lorenzo Calderon walks into the integration room reviewing some files. The room was devoid of furniture except a table and chairs, dull brown wood paneling, no window to the outside, one door in and out of the room, and a window (with blinds) where other detectives watch the interrogation. He takes a seat across from Jordy Jacobs.

"Can you tell me about the murder," Lorenzo said as he slid the file over in front of Jordy.

Jordy remain quiet not wanting to say anything that could get her in trouble. Lorenzo pulls the file back to him and begins to look through it once more.

"Your file says that you have transferred from Crestwood High to Rosewood High. Do you want to tell me about that?"

Jordy remains in silence as Lorenzo waits for an answer.

"When will my parents be here?" Jordy responded.

"Listen Jordy, I've seen this before with young girls trying to protect their friends, but in the end it does not work. Loyalties only can go so far in Rosewood. Trust me."

"Fine!" Jordy said becoming nervous as she looks around the empty room "It all started a few months ago…"

 **Jacobs' House – Five Months Ago**

Jordy and her parents are driving up the street until they reached a house with a for sell sign picketed into the lawn. A realtor steps from inside house with a big smile on her face as she greeted the Jacobs Family to their new home.

"Welcome Jacobs to your new home and more importantly welcome to Rosewood," the realtor lady said as she plastered the sold sticker onto the for sell sign.

* * *

 _ **Jordy POV**_

 _As my parents did all the talking I waited in the car ready to leave just as fast as we came. I never wanted to move to another city, but my dad had gotten a new job and my mom thought that in light of certain events we all could use a fresh start. My only thought was not letting anyone find out about Crestwood. I wanted both my parents to be happy that's all I could ask for after they gave up so much for me._

* * *

Jordy's father opens the car door and gestures her to come from out the car. She complies but in a disinterested way. She looks over to see her mother and the realtor having a conversation about something.

"I didn't know Mom and the Realtor were friends," she said to her father looking back over at the two.

"Jules was the one to help me get the job. Her brother or cousin is in some type of law enforcement. So getting a job in the Rosewood Police Department was thanks to her," he said as he places his arm around his daughter in escorted her into her new house.

 **Rosewood High School – Five Months Ago**

Students are socializing among themselves laughing and catching up as a new school year has begun. Amber Hill walks up to a group of girls who are picking on Kimi Choo a less popular junior at Rosewood. Jordy and her father pull into the parking lot where Jordy notices the acts of bullying.

"Girls with be girls I guess," he said said as he kissed her on the cheek "Don't let them get to you baby girl."

"I know Dad," Jordy said as she got out the car "I'll see you tonight."

Jordy closes the door and watched as her father pulled off. She proceeds to walk up the steps of Rosewood High. A black sedan appears in front of the school, which gains the attention of all the students outside. Lorenzo steps outside the car and moves to the back door where he open it and Lucas steps out.

 **Rosewood Police Department – Present Day**

Detective Calderon walks into the integration room and takes a seat at the table. Amber looks around the room as she becomes tense and nervous. He hands her the file that's on the table.

"It's okay. You are in a safe place," Lorenzo said trying to unnerve her.

"Is there some type of patient to detective confidentiality because I need to know that I will be safe if anything is said," Amber says as she clinches her purse.

"I will try to make this as confidential as I can, but if something comes up that I can use in my case I must use it," Lorenzo says placing a recorder down.

 **Rosewood High School – Five Months Ago**

Amber is in her car sleep, wearing the same clothes from the night before, and a bottle of liquor on the floor. She is woken up by a phone call and she scrambles to find the phone which had feel under her car seat.

"What do you want girl?" she said as she answered the phone.

"I've been texting you all night. Where have you been?" the girl said over the phone.

Amber looks at her phone and see all the various and multiple notifications she had received.

"I'll be there in a minute okay. Let me just get myself together." Amber said.

She hangs up the phone and throws it onto the seat. She moves from the backseat to the front. She pulls down the mirror and tries to make herself look more presentable and not as if she just been out all night.

Students are socializing among themselves laughing and catching up as a new school year has begun. Amber joins a group of girls as they begin to pick on a less popular junior named Kimi Choo.

"Why are we wasting our time on this loser," Amber said pulling off her shades

Jordy and her father pull into the parking lot where Jordy notices the acts of bullying. She proceeds to walk up the steps of Rosewood High. She looks at the girls with a look of disgust.

"Can y'all just grow up and leave her alone. This is high school after all," Jordy says as she continues to walk into the school.

A black sedan appears in front of the school, which gains the attention of all the students outside. Lorenzo steps outside the car and moves to the back door where he open it and Lucas steps out. Amber looks with nervousness and becomes slightly frantic as Lucas begins to make his way to the school. She receives a notification on her phone.

 **Rosewood Police Department – Present Day**

Detective Calderon walks into the integration room and takes a seat at the table.

"I know that you must know something. You are a smart young girl and must have seen something," Lorenzo said trying to unnerve her.

"Your kind words will not get me to talk detective. I know my right and I do not have a lawyer or my parents are not here," Kimi said.

Lorenzo looks at her with frustration.

 **Rosewood High School – Five Months Ago**

Kimi walks down the street heading to school. She begins to notice a group of girls are standing in front of her.

"Do you have our homework Ms. Choo" said the lead girl.

Kimi goes into her book bag and pulls out several pieces of paper and hand them to the lead girl. She proceeds to walk up the steps of the school but they follow her and surrounds around her. They begin to push her around, grabbing her things and laughing at them.

Students begins to appear and they are socializing among themselves laughing and catching up as a new school year has begun. They are ignoring the bullying that is taking place. Amber joins a group of girls as they begin to pick on a less popular junior named Kimi Choo.

"Why are we wasting our time on this loser," Amber said pulling off her shades

Jordy and her father pull into the parking lot where Jordy notices the acts of bullying. She proceeds to walk up the steps of Rosewood High. She looks at the girls with a look of disgust.

"Can y'all just grow up and leave her alone. This is high school after all," Jordy says as she continues to walk into the school.

Amber calls off the girls. Jordy grabs Kimi and leads her away from the group of people.

"Thank you for helping me out back there," Kimi said as she walked away and sat at a table. Jordy turns around and proceeds to walk back up the steps.

A black sedan appears in front of the school, which gains the attention of all the students outside. Lorenzo steps outside the car and moves to the back door where he open it and Lucas steps out. Kimi looks up from her books as she watches Jordy and Lucas interact with each other. She begins to takes notes and then she receives a notification on her phone.

 **Rosewood Police Department – Present Day**

Detective Lorenzo Calderon walks into the integration room and notices Lucas Morgan sitting at the table. He chuckles and takes a seat across from him and places his files down on the table.

"You becoming too comfortable Mr. Morgan," Lorenzo said with concern.

"Renzo you know the RPD just love bringing me here for no reason. You get blamed for one bad thing and the world just thinks you are a lost cause," Lucas said rising from the table.

"I don't think you are a lost cause, but when you keep getting into trouble and lying to me it's kind of hard to protect you," Lorenzo standing up and moving closer to Lucas "How about you tell me what happened so take a seat."

Lorenzo and Lucas returns to their seats. There is an awkward silence between the two of them.

* * *

 _ **Lucas POV**_

 _When I stepped out the car the first thing I could notice before anything was the sun blinding me. Once I regained my sight I notice how everyone in the entire school looked at me with hatred and fear. That night was hell for me and I went down for it. I sent the last few months in an all-male detention facility, but I am ready to move on with my life and start over._

* * *

Lucas proceeds up the stair where he and Jordy lock eyes. In that moment they felt tied together by this mysterious way. Jordy gets a notification her phone.

 **(I know who you are and what you did. No one is safe.** _ **–A)**_

Jordy, Amber, and Kimi begin to look around their surroundings trying to figure out who could have sent them that message.

* * *

 _ **Post Credit Scene:**_

 _A mysterious figures hand begins to pouring packing peanuts into a box. They places a brick into the box along with pictures of Jordy, Kimi, and Amber and tapes it close._

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Please leave a review for this chapter it can be both positive and negative. It truly means so much to me to hear you. So if you could please do me the favor and comment on your favorite or least favorite things about this fan fic, any suggestions and who's your favorite or least favorite character new or old._

 _I want to hear from you all. Until then spread the word. Love you guys!_


	2. Denial

**Previously on The Return of A**

 _Detective Lorenzo Calderon walks into the integration room reviewing some files._

" _Can you tell me about the murder," Lorenzo said as he slid the file over in front of Jordy._

 _A black sedan appears in front of the school, which gains the attention of all the students outside. Lorenzo steps outside the car and moves to the back door where he open it and Lucas steps out. Jordy, Kimi, and Amber receive a notification their phone._

 _ **(I know who you are and what you did. No one is safe. –A)**_

 _The three girls begin to look at Lucas._

* * *

Deni _ **A**_ l

 **Rosewood Police Department – Present Day**

Jordy begins to walk down the steps of the of the Rosewood P.D where Kimi and Amber are waiting. Jordy looks over her shoulders as Lucas walks out and stands there looking at the three girls. They begin to walk a few feet away so they can talk in private.

"Did you guys talk," Kimi said whispering to the others.

"Of course not," Amber said with an attitude "We are being investigated for murder."

"Here come Lucas," Jordy said as the other girls turn around to him moving towards them "I think I should go talk to him. Maybe I can see if he found out anything," she continued as she breaks from the group and walks toward Lucas."

 **Rosewood High School – Five Months Ago**

Jordy closes her locker to see Kimi standing there gazing at her. Jordy puts on a fake smile as she becomes uncomfortable. She begins to walk down the hall, but Kimi continues to follow her as if Jordy was an object that intrigued her. She pauses and turns around, looking at Kimi.

"Do you want to tell me why you're following me around the school for the last week," Jordy said with annoyance as she resumed to walk to her class.

"A new girl from Crestwood decides to move to Rosewood and no one knows anything about you. I find that quite interesting," Kimi said as she paused after seeing Lucas at his locker.

Jordy notices that everyone is avoiding him like the plague and is watching him as if he is some type of monster.

"What's the deal with him? Why does everyone avoid him," Jordy asked.

"Lucas? Well he spent the last year in juvie for the death of another student," Kimi answered.

"How do they know he was the murderer," Jordy asked becoming more intrigued.

"According to some of the other kids he use to hang out with he was the last person seen with the boy. The body wasn't found, but Lucas took all the blame because a few years ago there was another murder and before that these group of girl were terrorized."

Jordy and Kimi continues to walk.

 **Amber's Home – Five Months Ago**

Amber approaches her home where she notices an unfamiliar car parked outside. She pauses and scans the surrounding area hoping that no one had saw her. She turns around and cut through her neighbor's driveway, but two muscular men are waiting for her. They forcefully drag her into the car where a young woman, mid 30s, with red hair sits.

"Where have you been my darling," the mysterious women said as she played in Amber's hair.

"Why did you send me that text," Amber said with attitude as she moved away from the lady "You said if I worked for you that you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Why would I tell my precious girl. I told you I would protect you and have I not keep my word."

"You have, but-"

"You just insulted me. I am a woman of my word. Now I hope to see you tonight. If not you know what will happen," the women said as she leans over Amber and opens her door.

Amber looks at the woman then steps out the car. The car pulls away and Amber walks to her door. She receives a notification on her phone.

 **(She is not the only one who knows your secrets.** _ **–A**_ **)**

Amber looks at the car in the distance wondering who the mysterious messenger could be. She unlocks her door and walks inside her home.

 **The Brew – Five Months Ago**

Jordy enters the brew and scans the area where she notices Lucas at the cash register receiving a cup of coffee.

"Hey. Can we talk for a second?" she said approaching him.

They move towards a few empty seats in the lounge area.

"What did you want to talk about? People don't really want to talk to me around here," Lucas answered as he drank his coffee.

"People believe what they want to believe about you. Whatever you did I don't think you actually did it," Jordy said.

"Why? You don't know anything about me."

"Neither does this town. I'm tired of people just listening to one person side of the story. Let me help you tell yours."

Lucas begins to give thought into what Jordy had said.

"Okay. Can I see your phone?" Lucas asked.

Jordy goes into her purse and hesitantly hands him her phone. Lucas begins to tap on the screen.

"I just saved my number. Just text me and we can meet up and talk," Lucas said as he rose from his seat and handed the phone back to her.

Lucas exits the Brew. Jordy smiles and looks at her phone to see that her mother is calling her. She rolls her eyes and gathers her things and leaves the Brew.

 **Jacobs' House – Five Months Ago**

Jordy opens the door to her home. As she enters the house, she flips the light switch, and looks at her phone to see a text from Lucas.

 **(It was nice having an actual conversation again lol. –** _ **Lucas)**_

She smiles and continues to walk through her home and begins to her laughing coming from the kitchen. There is her mother and the realtor laughing over glasses of wine. The realtor lays her hand on Jordy's mother who begins to smile. Jordy makes her presence know by clearing her throat.

"I should leave," the realtor woman said as she grabs her purse. "I had fun this afternoon Nia," she said as she exits the kitchen and out the house.

"Why are you being rude to our guest? Carmen has helped this family a lot," Nia said placing one of the wine glasses in the sink.

"When did you and Carmen get on a first name basis now," Jordy questioned as she leaned on the wooden countertop.

Nia pours herself another glass of wine and moves towards the stove.

"What would you like for dinner honey," she replied trying to avoid the question her daughter asked.

"I lost my appetite," Jordy said walking out of the kitchen.

 **(We need to meet. Come to the school.** _ **-Kimi**_ _ **)**_

Jordy grabs the keys that are sitting on the table by the door and leaves out her out.

 **Rosewood High School – Five Months Ago**

Jordy walks into the classroom to see she is alone with Kimi and Amber.

"What's going on here?" Jordy said looking at the two girls.

"I didn't know she was going to be her. When I came she was walking in with me," Kimi said.

"Who sent me that text," Amber said as she become annoyed. "I'm tired of you two playing these mind games," she said as she grabs her things and makes an attempt to leave.

"Wait," Jordy said stopping her "You've been getting test from a mysterious person too?"

"I've been getting them too," Kimi said looking at the girls.

Their phones simultaneously beep at the same time. They look at their phones and then each other as they noticed that they all received a message.

"What's too much for one," Jordy said.

"Enough for two," Kimi continued.

"But nothing at all for three," Amber said.

"A," all the girls said in unison.

* * *

 _ **Post Credit Scene:**_

 _A mysterious figure finishes painting a wooden coffin. They close the lid and places a wreath on top._

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Please leave a review for this chapter it can be both positive and negative. It truly means so much to me to hear you. So if you could please do me the favor and comment on your favorite or least favorite things about this fan fic, any suggestions and who's your favorite or least favorite character new or old._

 _Do you think we've meet A already? What could Lucas do that was so bad the whole town is afraid of him? What is Amber hiding?_

 _I want to hear from you all. Until then spread the word. Love you guys!_


	3. Halloween mAssAcure

**Previously on The Return of A**

 _Detective Lorenzo Calderon walks into the integration room reviewing some files._

" _Can you tell me about the murder," Lorenzo said as he slid the file over in front of Jordy._

 _Jordan, Kimi, and Amber are standing inside an empty classroom. Their phones simultaneously beep at the same time. They look at their phones and then each other as they noticed that they all received a message._

" _What's too much for one," Jordy said._

" _Enough for two," Kimi continued._

" _But nothing at all for three," Amber said._

" _A," all the girls said in unison._

* * *

 **Halloween m** _ **A**_ **ss** _ **A**_ **cure**

 **Amber's Home – Three Months Ago**

Amber quietly sneaks into her house to see her mother passed out on the couch. The coffee table is covered with multiple empty bottles of liquor. She grabs the blanket and lays it across her sleeping mother. She grabs a few of the bottles from the table and throws them inside of the garbage can. She walks up the stairs leading to her room.

She lies on her bed and balls into the fetal position and begins to cry. She goes into her purse and grabs a bottle of pills. She looks at them and pours two of them tablets into her hand and proceeds to swallow them. She lays back on the bed and stares at the wall.

She had this secret and could not tell anyone because she felt they would judge her. They only person she could confide in and tell all her secrets to were Lucas. The two of them were no longer on speaking terms after his arrest. For a time before That Night they had a pretty strong relationship. They had been dating for approximately 11 months. That summer night had changed both their lives.

 **The Brew – Three Months Ago**

Jordy is walking out of the Brew where she accidently runs into Lucas. They both awkwardly laughed as Lucas wiped the spilled coffee off his shirt.

"I'm so sorry," Jordy said handing him a napkin. "I wasn't paying any attention."

"It's okay. A little spilt coffee," he said using the napkin to clean himself. "I was just heading to school. Do you want to walk with me?"

"Yeah," Jordy said as they walked away.

As they walk she gets a notification on her phone.

( **Be careful who you get close too** _ **–A)**_

 **Rosewood High School – Three Months Ago**

Jordy walks into the classroom to see Kimi and Amber waiting for her.

"I just got a text from 'A'," Jordy said sitting her purse down on the table. "I was walking with Lucas and then the text came."

"You were with Lucas," Amber asked becoming upset. "You two have been getting pretty close over these last few months."

"We need to figure out who this person is and what they have over us," Kimi said trying to avoid an argument "For the last 2 months we've been getting these texts and not getting answers. I think we should tell our parents or go to the police."

"I'm not going to the police," Amber said growing upset. "Some secrets aren't meant to be told," she said walking away becoming nervous that her secrets might be revealed if they go to the police.

"She's right Kim," Jordy agreed. "Some things are meant to stay in the dark. Your secrets might not be bad, but mines can ruin my family if they come out. I won't let that happen."

Jordy grabs her things and exit the classroom followed by Amber. Amber approaches her locker and notices Jordy and Lucas socializing. As she reach into her locker she pulls out her bottle of pills, takes two, and takes a few sips of water before closing her locker shut.

Lucas goes into his back pocket and pulls out a folded sheet of paper and hands it to Jordy. She unfolds it and begins to read it.

"The Hallows Eve Massacre," she said with confusion. "What is it? I never heard of it."

"It's probably one of the biggest Halloween raves to come to Rosewood," Lucas said with excitement "Each year they choose a city to come too. Everyone is invited to come out and their scariest costumes and it's just a great time."

"It actually sounds pretty fun."

"I was thinking we should go together. As a date?"

"I think that would be fun. I would love to go," Jordy said smiling as the two walked down the hall together.

 **Rosewood Police Department – Three Months Ago**

Kimi walks into the Rosewood P.D and begins looking around. Lorenzo is talking to an officer and notices she is standing there as if she had something to say. He sends the guard on his way and leads Kimi to his office.

"How can I help you today ma'am," Lorenzo said closing his door.

Once the door is closed and runs into Kimi's arms and the two begins to kiss passionately. He lifts Kimi and places her on his desk as he begins to unbutton his shirt, while she unfastens his pants.

"Are you okay? It looked like you had something on your mind when you came in," he said as he buttoned his shirt.

"I'm fine. Do you think we would ever be able to go on real dates? Not dates that involves us going to a movie and you seating in the aisle behind me or us hiding out in your house," Kimi said moving closer to Lorenzo grabbing onto his waist.

"I would love for us to have a normal relationship," he said kissing her. "But you know that I'm older then you. When you're 18 things will be different."

She becomes upsets and walks away. Lorenzo watches as she leaves out of his office.

 **Jacobs' House – Three Months Ago**

Jordy and Kimi are in the bathroom fixing their hair, doing their make-up, and getting dressed. Kimi walks out of the bathroom wearing an adult version of the Poison Ivy costume. Jordy steps into her room wearing a Victorian Doll themed costume. They walk down the stairs as Lucas is waiting for them. He sees Jordy outfit and becomes mesmerized by her beauty.

"You look great," Lucas said amazed "I mean both of you ladies look gorgeous."

Kimi looks at Jordy chuckling as they leave out the house.

 **Haunted House Rave – Three Months Ago**

They enter the rave to see the entire venue packed from wall to wall. The partiers were dancing, jumping, and swirling heads and hands around with glow-sticks. The music and how the people moved to the beat was if the DJ, controlled their mind, the laser lights, and his speakers. Everyone was dancing as if they had left all their problems at home. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Do you want to dance," Lucas asked loudly trying to speak over the music.

Jordy nods in agreement as they begin to dance with each other. Their eyes were locked onto each other as they bodies pressed against one another. Their chemistry was undeniable. Kimi notices Amber walking in wearing an enchanting Queen of Hearts costume. She begins to navigate through the crowd and makes her way towards her.

"Hey. What took you so long," Kimi said speaking into Amber's ear.

"Where's Lucas," she asked ignoring her question.

Kimi points to Jordy and Lucas who are now kissing. Amber's mood changes and she walks away trying to get out but the crowd of people want let her.

"I'm about to get us something to drink," Lucas walks off and tries to fight through the crowd.

Kimi walks over to a seclude area to see Amber wiping tears from her face. She takes a seat next to her and tries to console her. Amber leans her head onto Kimi's shoulder.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Amber said continuing to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I've caused nothing but hell for you."

"We are in this together now," she said as she hugged Amber. "We only have each other. I guess it's easier for me to be friends with you then try to avoid you."

Amber and Kimi's phone rings.

 **(You thought you could protect her…Too bad I won't let that happen** _ **–A)**_

"We have to find Jordy," Kimi said as the two girls raced back to the party. They scan the room trying to find Jordy but it's too many people. Lucas runs up to them at of breath.

"Have you two seen Jordy," he said catching his breath. "I went to get us something to drink and she was gone. I looked all over for her."

Kimi notices a hooded person sneaking out the party. She points them out to the other as they begin to chase after them. They make it outside to the alley and separate trying to cover more ground, but neither one has any luck. On the ground lies a flash drive which Lucas picks up and hands to Kimi.

"What's this?" Lucas asked.

"The answers to figure out who the hells been blackmailing us," Amber said as she guiding Kimi away from Lucas and walking away.

* * *

 _ **Post Credit Scene:**_

 _We see the mysterious figure shoveling dirt into a hole in the ground._

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Please leave a review for this chapter it can be both positive and negative. It truly means so much to me to hear you. So if you could please do me the favor and comment on your favorite or least favorite things about this fan fic, any suggestions and who's your favorite or least favorite character new or old._

 _I want to hear from you all. Until then spread the word. Love you guys!_


	4. UnderneAth

**Previously on The Return of A**

 _Detective Lorenzo Calderon walks into the integration room reviewing some files._

" _Can you tell me about the murder," Lorenzo said as he slid the file over in front of Jordy._

 _Lucas runs up to Amber and Kimi._

" _Have you two seen Jordy," he said catching his breath. "I went to get us something to drink and she was gone. I looked all over for her."_

 _Kimi notices a hooded person sneaking out the party. She points them out to the other as they begin to chase after them. They make it outside to the alley and separate trying to cover more ground, but neither one has any luck. On the ground lies a flash drive that Lucas picks up and hands to Kimi._

" _What's this?" Lucas asked._

" _The answers to figure out who the hells been blackmailing us," Amber said as she guiding Kimi away from Lucas and walking away._

Chapter 4: Underne **A** th

 **Unknown Location – Three Months Ago**

Jordy begins to slowly regain consciousness. She tries to sit up but she bumps her head against something stern. She begins to become frantic as she tries to move her other body parts but she soon realize she is trap inside an enclosed space.

"Help!" she begins to scream and bang against the wooden box.

 **Haunted House Rave – Three Months Ago**

Amber joins Lucas and Kimi who are waiting in a lounge area away from the party. Lucas begins to pace the floor.

"It's my fault she's gone," Lucas said punching the wall. "I should have never left her side."

"You didn't know this was going to happen," Kimi said comforting. "This is none of our faults. We just have to work together now find Jordy."

"Who is this person? What do they want from Jordy?" Lucas said turning to Amber.

"We don't have time to explain," she said trying to avoid looking directly at Lucas.

Amber knew that the person who has been blackmailing could have taken anyone of them. She was still trying to figure out how see felt about Lucas and being around him was not helping her. She walks out of the party so she can get some fresh air. She notices a boy carrying a laptop walking out of the party and going into a shed. She looks around and then proceeds to follow behind him.

 **Unknown Location – Three Months Ago**

Jordy tries to feel around the coffin to find anything that could help her escape. Her emotions begin to take a toll on her as she starts to cry in fear. Suddenly she hers a notification alert and begins feeling around for her phone. She grabs it, tries to send out a text message, but her phones goes dead. She screams in frustration and begins to hysterically cry.

 **Haunted House Rave (Shed) – Three Months Ago**

Amber sneaks into the shed and watches as the mysterious guy begins typing on his computer. She quietly tries to move closer but her phones go off which startles the boy. He slams his computer shut and tries to run. Amber cuts him off and stands in front of the door.

"Where do you think your going?" she said pushing the boy back. "What were you planning to do A?"

"A?" the boy said confused. "My name is Malik," he said as he pulled his masked off.

"Why were you sneaking away from the party Wiz?" Amber said grabbing his computer. "Why are you looking at the buildings wiring system?"

"I hate when you people call me that. Just because you're popular doesn't mean you can get away with everything," he said in a threatening tone as he snatched his computer from her and walks out of the shed.

Amber looks at her phone to see a weird message from Jordy.

 **(He** _ **–Jordy)**_

 **Haunted House Rave – Three Months Ago**

Amber walks back into the hall where Kimi and Lucas are waiting. She is still looking at her phone trying to figure out what Jordy text could have meant.

"What's wrong?" Kimi said.

She shows the others the message she got. They both become confused on the meaning.

"He? Whose he?" Lucas said.

"Maybe she meant help," Kimi said looking at the phone "I just tried calling and its dead. She is in trouble."

Lucas drags Malik into an office where the others are awaiting. Malik looks around confused as to why he was brought there.

"We need you to trace a cellphone signal," Amber said aggressively.

"I can try," Malik said taking a seat and opening his computer. "In most cases, when someone phone is off it stops communicating with a nearby cell towers but I can trace to the location it was in before it was powered down."

They watch in suspense as he is working on the computer. Amber paces becoming anxious, as she wants to know what is taking so long.

"I found it." Malik said clapping giving himself praise "It looks like the person is still at the party. Looks like they might be in the backyard."

"That can't be I checked back there," Kimi said.

"Plus that's where the shed is at. I would have seen her," Amber cosigned.

"What about underground?" Malik said.

They run out of the office and into the back yard. They are scraping up the dirt trying to dig but are not getting anywhere. Malik and Lucas run to the group with shovels and they begin to dig until they reach a wooden coffin. They open the coffin to Jordy who leaps out crying. She runs into Lucas arms and he tries to console her.

"You guys are weird. I definitely need to hang out with y'all," Malik said as he walks away.

"Did you see who took you?" Kimi asked but with no response.

Lucas escort Jordy away. Kimi and Amber looks at the coffin she was buried in.

 **Jacobs' House – Three Months Ago**

Jordy walks into the house shaken. She begins to walk down the hallway to see her parents sitting on the couch, laughing and being flirtations towards each other. Her mother notices Jordy and walks over.

"Hey honey," she said kissing her daughter forehead. "How was the party?"

"I'm going to bed," Jordy said walking past her mother. Jordy enters her rooms and crawls into the bed balled up. She clinches the pillow as a tear begins to fall down her face. Her father walks into the room, takes a seat on her bed, and begins to try to calm her down.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Dad I need to tell you something," Jordy said sitting up on the bed looking at her father's eyes. "It's about mom."

Jordy mothers walks into the room. Jordy lays back down feeling guilty that she was keeping this secret from her father.

 **Rosewood High School – Three Months Ago**

Malik is at his locker placing his things inside. Jordy and the other girls approach him.

"We need your help with something," Jordy said pulling out the flash drive.

"What do I suppose to do with that exactly," Malik said grabbing the flash drive.

"We need you to work your computer magic and tell us what is on it Wiz," Amber said abruptly.

"I told you not to call me that," he said closing his locker and walking away.

"She didn't mean to say that," Jordy said apologizing. "We really need to find out what's on this flash drive. We tried it ourselves, but it looks like it some type of password lock on it."

"I guess I can take a look at it," Malik said grabbing the flash drive and continuing to walk down the hall.

The girls walk outside of the school.

"Do you think we should really have Malik involved with A," Kimi said with concern. "I think we should still go to the police. Maybe if we talk to Lorenzo he would understand. He dealt with this type of thing before."

"It's not safe to go to the police. What if this person tells our secrets? I don't know about you two but I can't afford to have those revealed."

"Hey did you guys see Lucas. He said he was feeling sick," Jordy said walking down the stair.

"He looks pretty sick to me," Amber said pointing to Lucas.

They see Lucas talking to a strange guy. Lucas looks around as if he -did not want anyone to see him. He gets inside of the car and they pull off. The girls phone rings.

 **(No one keeps a secret. Remember that bitches** _ **–A)**_

 **Jacobs' House – Three Months Ago**

Jordy walks into her home to see her parents having a conversation. As she moves closer to them they become quiet, but you can tell that things were heated. Jordy's mother grabs her purse and walks out of the house. She goes into the kitchen to see that her father is upset.

"Where's mom going?" Jordy said with confusion.

"Your mother and I need some space a part," Jordy's father said trying to calm down. "I received this text message from someone today about your mother. They were accusing her of an affair so I asked her and she confirmed it was true. Your mother has been having an affair with our realtor."

Jordy looks away not trying to look at her father.

"You knew about it Jordy?"

"I'm so sorry," Jordy said as her voice begins to break. "I had my suspicions, but I didn't want to hurt you. I tried telling you, but the timing was never right."

Jordy father walks away in disappointment. He was hurt that the two people he cared about the most had lied to him.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **I would love to know if you are interested in the story. Please leave reviews, feedback, criticism, and thoughts.**

 _ **Things are starting to unravel. Jordy and Amber both have secrets they don't want anyone to find out. I wonder what they are!**_


	5. BreAkAwAy

**Previously on The Return of A**

 _Detective Lorenzo Calderon walks into the integration room reviewing some files._

" _Can you tell me about the murder," Lorenzo said as he slid the file over in front of Jordy._

 _Jordy's father opens the car door and gestures her to come from out the car. She complies but in a disinterested way. She looks over to see her mother and the realtor having a conversation about something._

" _I didn't know Mom and the Realtor were friends," she said to her father looking back over at the two._

 _Jordy walks into her home to see her parents having a conversation. As she moves closer to them they become quiet, but you can tell that things were heated. Jordy's mother grabs her purse and walks out of the house. She goes into the kitchen to see that her father is upset._

" _Where's mom going?" Jordy said with confusion._

" _Your mother and I need some space a part," Jordy's father said trying to calm down. "I received this text message from someone today about your mother. They were accusing her of an affair so I asked her and she confirmed it was true. Your mother has been having an affair with our realtor."_

 _A black sedan appears in front of the school, which gains the attention of all the students outside. Lorenzo steps outside the car and moves to the back door where he open it and Lucas steps out. Jordy, Kimi, and Amber receive a notification their phone._

 _ **(I know who you are and what you did. No one is safe. –A)**_

 _The three girls begin to look at Lucas._

 _They see Lucas talking to a strange guy. Lucas looks around as if he did not want anyone to see him. He gets inside of the car and they pull off. The girls phone rings._

 _ **(No one keeps a secret. Remember that bitches –A)**_

* * *

Chapter 5: Bre **A** k **A** w **A** y

 **Jacobs' House – Two Months Ago**

Jordy's mother, Nia is quietly entering the house with disgrace written on her face. She looks over to Jordy who is sitting at the bottom of the staircase with a confused and upset looked on her face. She glances at her husband who is not making eye contact. He looks over her shoulder to see Carmen, the realtor, parked in the driveway waiting. He releases a deep sigh and walks away.

"Dad –," Jordy tries to get his attention but her ignores her.

Nia closes the door behind her as she walks deeper into the house. She takes a seat next to Jordy on the stairs.

"He's not talking to you either huh?" she says as she places her hand on Jordy's knee. "I'm so sorry Jordy that I ruined our family."

"I hate you," Jordy turns around and quickly runs up the stairs and she slams the door.

Jordy falls onto her bed. She grabs her phone and begins to power it up. Every since she was buried alive she had distanced herself from the outside world. She receives numerous notifications on her phone.

 **(We haven't seen you in school. Is everything all right?** _ **–Kimi)**_

 **(Hey. I really need to talk to you it's important. Can you call or text me when you get this?** _ **–Lucas)**_

 **(Jordy, we think Malik might have found a clue.** _ **–Amber)**_

 **(We have been worried about you. Even Amber is starting to worry.** _ **–Kimi)**_

 **(It's mom. I was wondering if we could go out to lunch. Maybe catch up.** _ **–Mom)**_

She throws her phone until she receives another text.

 **(** **Solitude is okay, but isolation kills. Better, watch out I'm coming for you again!** _ **–A)**_

Jordy looks around her room and becomes terrified.

* * *

 **Rosewood High School – Two Months Ago**

Amber and Kimi are walking down the hallway. They notice Lucas at his locker acting normal.

"Do you think he still might have something to do with all these strange text?" Kimi whispered as they approached Amber's locker.

"I'm not sure, but one thing I do know is that everything started when he returned. I think we should look into that," Amber said as she places her things into her locker. She receives a text on her phone.

 **(We need to talk –** _ **Malik)**_

"Was that "A," Kimi said with worryingly.

"No it was just Malik. He wants to talk," Amber closes her locker. "Let's meet after school."

"I was going to go by Jordy's. I am really starting to worry about her. "

Amber nods her head. They bell begins to ring. Kimi walks off and heads to class. Amber begins to walk in the opposite direction to see the mysterious guy inside the school looking around. She notices Lucas quickly approaching and grabbing a hold of him. He looks over to see her watching and pull the man aside and down the hall out of visible sight.

 **Rosewood High School (Hall/Classroom)**

The bell rings and students rush into the halls. Amber approaches Malik who is walking towards his locker. They exchange glances at each other. They proceed to walk into an empty classroom. Amber closes the door behind them. Malik takes a seat and pulls his laptop out from his book bag. As he begins to type on it, Amber watches from over his shoulder.

"Did you find anything," Amber said with interest.

"At first I did, but then it had a password," Malik said as he continues to type on his computer "So I had to create a brute force attack program that will basically try millions of passwords on the file until it gave me the correct one. If I must add, this is a long and tedious process so it can take minutes or months depending on how hard the person made the password."

"So you need months to figure what is on this damn flash drive," Amber said getting agitated. "We don't have months Wiz."

He stops typing, "Don't call me that, but luckily for you I'm a pro so it only took a few minutes. Once I was able to get the correct passwords it unlocked this list with different people names on it."

"A list?" Amber said looking closer at the computer.

Malik looks at Amber and becomes smitten at her beauty. He refocuses himself and resumes typing.

"Yeah. Apparently this person had been to Rosewood before a few years ago, but reports had shown several different people who took on this identity."

"So this person a copycat of stalker from years ago," Amber becomes entranced in thought. "Hey, I need a favor. Do you think you can trace Lucas for me?"

"Is there a reason you want me to track him?"

"Can you just do this for me? No questions asked," Amber said as she walked out the classroom.

* * *

 **Rosewood Police Department – Two Months Ago**

Kimi strolls through the Rosewood P.D. trying not to draw attention to her. She notices Lorenzo walking out of his office and getting distracted by an officer. She quickly slips into his office. She closes the door behind her, moves towards his desk, and begins ravaging through his desk.

As she pulls through the desk drawers, she notices that one of them is has been locked. She looks at the window to see that Lorenzo is walking back to his offices. She quickly tries to place things how they were.

"I didn't know you were stopping by," Lorenzo said as he walked into his office and moved closer to Kimi.

"I wanted to surprise you," Kimi said as she begins to kiss him as a way to distract him. "Plus, I thought I might have left something here."

Lorenzo takes a seat at his desk. He grabs his keys from his pocket and unlocks his desk drawer. Kimi watches as he opens it and notices a file folder. Another walks into the office.

"Sir can you come check this out?" said the officer as he walked out the office.

Lorenzo rises and follows the officer out the office. Kimi looks over her shoulder and gives him a few seconds before she grabs the folder. She begins to read over the files while watching the door to make sure she is not caught. She pulls out her phone and begins to take pictures of the pages. Lorenzo enters the room, but Kimi has already disappeared.

* * *

 **The Brew – Two Months Ago**

Jordy walks into the Brew to see Amber and Kimi are waiting in the lounge area. She makes her way over and takes a seat with her friends.

"Hey," Jordy said displeased. "What did you want to tell me about?"

"We know you're shaken by what happened to you, but if you didn't forget we have a crazy stalker whose been blackmailing us," Amber replied with sass.

"She's right Jordy," Kimi agreed. "We are in this together weather we want to be or not."

Jordy takes a seat and release a sigh, "You're right. You are only trying to help and I shouldn't take my problems out on you guys. I'm sorry. "

"We found out that for years five girls by the names of Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Alison DiLaurentis were receiving messages from a mysterious figure named "A." Amber said.

"The same "A" that's been targeting us." Jordy interjected with confusion.

"We thought that, but I went by the police department and the person who went by A was murdered a few years ago after torturing these girls, but after five years another person took over," Kimi added.

"So you think this is a new person who's fascinated in us and this "A" person," Jordy asked.

"We think it might be Lucas," Amber said hesitantly looking at Jordy. "This all started when he returned."

"I can't believe you two would even think that he would do that," Jordy said getting upset. "It's bad enough you guys turned on him last year after whatever happened that night."

"Listen I know he can been charming and you want to see the best in him, but I use to date him. I seen Lucas dark side," Amber said clarifying.

Jordy storms out of the brew upset that her friends could turn on Lucas.

* * *

 **Amber's House – Two Months Ago**

Amber is walking down the street on texting on her phone, making her way to her house. As she gets closer, she notices a young woman, mid 30s, with red hair standing at her door. She is wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. Amber becomes uneasy as she begins to slow down. She thinks about running in the opposite direction but notices to muscle men in the area secretly watching but trying to remain normal not wanting anyone to get suspicious.

Amber slowly approaches the woman.

"Where have you been my darling. I missed you," the mysterious women said as she played in Amber's hair.

Amber jerks away, "Can you stop doing that please."

"You're so feisty nowadays, but this is not a pleasure call this is about business," she said as went into her purse. "I told you what would happen if I stopped seeing you remember."

"Please. I'm sorry. I will come back, just don't do that," Amber said pleadingly.

The woman pulls a phone out her purse and dials a number.

"Hello darling," she spoke into the phone. "This is Daisy Millbrook. Amber has gone rogue. Do what must be done," she said as she ends up the phone.

Amber eyes begin to tear up as she watches Daisy walk away. Daisy gets into her car and drives off. She receives a text notification. She wipes her eyes and looks at her phone.

 **(PICTURE MESSAGE: Amber on a stripper pole. –** _ **A)**_

Amber begins to cry as her darkest secret is revealed. She receives another text message.

( **Don't worry. I'll make sure to tell everyone. –** _ **A)**_

She walks into her house feeling as if everything is about to change.

* * *

 _ **Dear Fans:**_

 _ **You've been a great support and I love reading your thoughts. Let's continue to help each other by leaving your feedback and constructive criticism. I do truly read every review and it helps me decide what direction to take the story. I have a lot planned as far a plot and character development.**_

 _ **Tell me who you think A might be this time around? Is Lucas A or maybe this Daisy character? What happened that night that changed everything? Also it's almost time for a BIG REVEAL!**_

 _ **Also I'm opening this FanFic for OC. If you want to see your OC in this story PM.**_

 _ **This is OUR story and you do have a VOICE in it. Thanks!**_


	6. ThAt Night

**Previously on The Return of A**

 _Detective Lorenzo Calderon walks into the integration room and notices Lucas Morgan sitting at the table. He chuckles, takes a seat across from him, and places his files down on the table._

 _"You becoming too comfortable Mr. Morgan," Lorenzo said with concern._

 _"Renzo you know the RPD just love bringing me here for no reason. You get blamed for one bad thing and the world just thinks you are a lost cause," Lucas said rising from the table._

" _So you think this is a new person who's fascinated in us and this "A" person," Jordy asked._

" _We think it might be Lucas," Amber said hesitantly looking at Jordy. "This all started when he returned."_

" _I can't believe you two would even think that he would do that," Jordy said getting upset. "It's bad enough you guys turned on him last year after whatever happened that night."_

* * *

Chapter 6: Th _ **A**_ t Night

 **Open Road – One Year Ago**

 _Lucas is driving in a car with Amber and three of their friends. They are laughing and passing beers among themselves. One of the guys passes a beer to Lucas who begins to drink it. He looks over at Amber and they begin to make out as everyone is drunk. They hear a thud and Lucas hits the brakes._

 _They all race to get out the car. Amber cover mouth as tears begin to fall down her face as she panic. The other guys begin to search the surrounding area to find what they might have hit._

"Maybe it was a deer or something," Lucas said as he kicked his can trying to let out his fustraction.

"That didn't sound like any deer Lucas," Amber said becoming more hysterical.

 _He begins to console her, which calms her down a little. They hear a rustle coming from the side of the road where a grassy plain is located. They look at each other and begin to walk towards it._

* * *

 **Jacob's Home – Two Months Ago**

 _Jordy is walking down the street where she is stopped by Lea who is standing in front of her fence._

"I'm surprised to actully see you in Rosewood," Jordy said as she approched the door of her house.

"I thought it was time for me to see my old friend Jordy," Lea said as she followed Jordy to the door. "I mean after all you left so abrutly that I just had to find you."

 _Jordy and Lea walk inside_ her house.

* * *

 **The Brew – Present Day**

 _Jordy, Amber, Kimi, Lucas, and Malik are gathered at the Brew watching the TV with nervousness. Lucas holds Jordy's hand trying to keep calm._

"Rosewood Police Department has finally released the name of the mysterious student who was found dead in a location outside the Rosewood City Limits," said the reporter on the tv. "Lea Matthews, she was a student of the Crestwood Girls Academy."

"You think they know anything," said Lucas looking at the others.

"Detective Lorenzo Calderon has yet to release any suspects for this murder," the reported continued. "This is not Rosewood first murder over the years. Just a year ago, Rosewood student Lucas Morgan was arrested for the alleged murder of Anderson Blaine.

"As long as we stick together then we should be fine," Jordy said as she turned the TV off.

* * *

 **Farm House – One Year Ago**

 _Lucas and the others open the door to a barn house. Amber notices a trail of blood leading from the door._

"Look at this," Amber said pointing.

"I want you to stay here," Lucas said to Amber as her gave her a kiss. "Anderson I want you to come with me. I want y'all to head back to the car and call for help."

 _The two guys follow the blood. It leads them into a house which looks abandoned. They continue to search around and they hear a creak in the floor coming from the distance._

* * *

 **Open Road – One Year Ago**

 _Amber and the other two guys reach the side of the road, but they notice the car is missing. Amber pulls out her phone and begins to call for help when she hears a gunshot from the house._

"Hello. This is 911," the operator said from the phone."

"I just heard gunshots. I think my boyfriend might be in trouble," Amber said as she began to cry.

"Just tell us your location," said the operator.

* * *

 **Farm House – One Year Ago**

 _Lucas is laying on the ground unconscious with a bloody brick next to him. As Amber and the other guys run into the room to see him standing over Anderson. Anderson is laying on the ground with a pool of blood coming from his head._

"What have you done Lucas," Amber said looking at Lucas with fear.

"I didn't do this Amber I swear," Lucas said stepping towards her.

"Don't you come near me," she said as she ran out the room in tears.

 _Police sirens begins to whirl in the background as they inch closer to their location. The other two guys panic and runs away. As Lucas tries to run the police bust in and tackles him to the ground._

* * *

 **Jacob's Home – Two Months Ago**

 _Jordy is laying in her bed with Lucas who has his eyes close. She is caressing his hair deep in thought._

"So did you really hit him? Is he dead?" said Jordy silently with curiosity.

"He's in a coma at this private facility. After I got out of juvie I went to see his parents. They had hope, but I can tell they didn't believe he would make it so they told the police he died," Lucas said sitting up. "You have to believe I didn't hurt him."

 _Jordy kisses him to show that she supported and believed in him._

* * *

 _ **Post Credit Scene:**_

 _They police closes the door behind them. As the door closes Kimi walks down the stairs with tears in her eyes and blood on her face._

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 _Thank you for reading my fanfiction! Please leave a review for this chapter it can be both positive and negative. It truly means so much to me to hear you. So if you could please do me the favor and comment on your favorite or least favorite things about this fan fic, any suggestions and who's your favorite or least favorite character new or old._

 _I want to hear from you all. Until then spread the word. Love you guys!_


End file.
